The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column for a vehicle, and particularly to a steering column which is axially and angularly adjustable.
Steering columns which are axially and angularly adjustable are well known. Typically, an axially and angularly adjustable steering column includes a pair of steering column members which telescope to effect the axial adjustment and pivot about a tilt axis to effect the angular adjustment. Also, the known steering columns include a pair of lock mechanisms for respectively locking the steering column members in one of a plurality of telescoped positions and in one of a plurality of tilt positions. A control lever mounted on the steering column is moved to release the locking mechanisms to enable the steering column members to be tilted and telescoped.
The present invention is directed to a steering column which includes a pair of telescoping steering column members supported for tilting movement about a tilt axis. A first locking mechanism locks the telescoping steering column members in one of a plurality of telescoped positions and a second locking mechanism locks the steering column members in one of a plurality of tilt positions. A control lever is movable to release the first and second locking mechanisms.
The control lever is connected to the first and second locking mechanisms by a simple linkage. The linkage includes a first pivotally mounted link which is connected with the control lever. Upon movement of the control lever, the first link pivots to release the first locking mechanism to enable the steering column members to telescope. A second link is pivotally attached to the first link and is also pivotally attached to the second locking mechanism. Movement of the control lever effects movement of the second link. Movement of the second link results in release of the second locking mechanism to enable the steering column to tilt. Thus, the present invention includes a simple two-link system for effecting release of both the tilt and telescoping locking mechanisms.
Further in accordance with the present invention, an extremely simple stop mechanism is provided to limit the amount of tilting movement of the steering column. Thus, the tilt requirements of various vehicle manufacturers can be easily met. The stop is mounted on a fixed part of the vehicle. The stop has a portion located in a slot in a part which tilts when the steering column tilts. When a surface, which defines an end of the slot, engages the stop further tilting of the steering column is prevented. The stop is removably mounted and can be replaced by a different sized stop. The surfaces, which define the ends of the slot, will engage the different sized stop after a different amount of pivoting of the steering column members. Thus, the amount of pivoting movement of the steering column can be varied.